


夏日限定の小熊软糖

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Top!Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 小熊软糖可是夏日限定呀！





	夏日限定の小熊软糖

**Author's Note:**

> ♡一辆不怎么快的车
> 
> ♡软乎乎的吧唧预警
> 
> ♡又名“邪神的捣乱其实有时候蛮有用”

“胖蝼蚁快出来陪我玩！”Loki一大早的夺命连环call对劳累了一晚上的Bucky来说简直就是灾难。

“我不去我好累，”Bucky咬牙切齿地把自己从被窝里扒拉出来，金属臂把脆弱的手机捏得嘎吱作响“你最好给我解释一下这么早打电话吵我的原因。”

“Well，你知道的，最近Thor春猎去了，没人给我捅肾我闲得无聊。”Loki懒洋洋的声音从话筒中传了出来。

“唔……”Bucky在被窝里难耐地动了动，看在上帝的份上，谁能告诉他Steve是什么时候醒了还钻进被子里的？他现在只能感觉到Steve那条灵活的，平时专门用来说一些教育辞令的舌头正要命地舔舐着自己的马眼，甚至试图顶开那个小小的洞口。

这些让他差点对着话筒呻吟出声。

“我猜……Steve已经醒了，”Loki不愧是Loki，他从Bucky陡然加重的喘息声中猜出了一切“让我想想，你们打算先来一发绝妙的口活当开胃前菜？”

“不……我们打算打一炮当做早点。”Bucky含含糊糊地回答他，一边用脚尖去蹭Steve的腿根——他们昨晚做完都没有穿睡衣。

“啧……真没劲，”Loki在电话另一头撇撇嘴“送你们个礼物玩玩……让我想想……现在可是夏天……”

Bucky听到一阵书页翻动的声音，后背莫名有些发凉。

“找到了！你想吃小熊软糖吗，夏日限定的哦……”Loki刻意拖长的音调在Bucky这边已经有些模糊了，他现在没空搭理这些，他刚射完一次，正忙着和Steve交换一个精液味的早安吻。

他会为轻视邪神付出代价的。

比如现在，Bucky和Steve刚进行完一次友好的晨间运动，此时正趴在Steve怀里舔吻对方的颈窝。

然后他觉得头顶有什么东西，于是伸手摸了一下。

下一秒，James Bukannan Barnes，冬日战士Bucky这辈子第1058次想和Loki绝交。

谁能解释一下这对毛茸茸的小熊耳朵是怎么回事？还有长在尾骨上的，柔软的小熊尾巴？

小熊掌就更别提了！

Bucky绝望地窝在Steve的怀里，现在不用四倍嗅觉他都能闻到自己身上甜蜜的果糖味。

不过Steve显然比他更兴奋一些，基督耶稣啊，他祈祷自己现在的心跳声不要太大，不然他觉得可能会吓到今天格外诱人的Bucky。

按Steve的视角来说，怀里的Bucky，只是一只被吓坏了的，眼圈发红的，可怜兮兮的小熊，还毫不自知地散发着甜味。

他觉得自己不能更硬了。

Steve把Bucky从怀里拉出来一点，低下头去咬他敏感的乳尖，粗糙的舌头在发硬的乳头上打转，Steve自认是个很公平的人，于是他的手代为照顾了另外一边。

“你好甜……”Steve叼着Bucky一边的乳头在齿间慢慢磨着——今天他的Bucky尝起来像小熊软糖一样，他发誓自己尝到了甜味。

“唔嗯……”Bucky觉得腰都软了，毛茸茸的熊掌按在Steve背后，一边不自觉地挺着腰把自己往Steve嘴里送。

Steve腾出手来掐着Bucky的腰，把滚烫的阴茎一寸寸送进Bucky的小穴里——还没有清理的精液和残留的润滑剂帮他们省去了繁琐的扩张过程，感谢上帝。

Steve把Bucky翻过去跪趴在床上，从后面操进去，硬挺的肉棒顺利地顶到了Bucky的敏感点，换来了对方软绵绵的呻吟。

真要命，Steve看着Bucky白皙脊背上满布的红痕，觉得口干舌燥。

“你快点动呀！”Steve短暂的入神显然招来了小熊的不满，他自己翻过身来，用那个饱满的小屁股夹紧了又粗又硬的肉棒，肉乎乎的熊掌拍在Steve胸前。

“别勾我，你这个小浪熊。” Steve一巴掌拍在Bucky臀瓣上，掐着小熊纤细的腰操进去，狠狠地撞着Bucky的敏感点，把那些软乎乎的呻吟都撞碎了。

Bucky很快就为自己刚才的举动后悔了，被发狠的Steve干进了床垫子里，嘴里还胡乱喊着些好大好深干得我好爽这一类乱七八糟的单词，头顶的熊耳可怜兮兮地颤抖着。

现在，我们的可怜小熊只能呻吟着把腿交叠在Steve的身后，被迫感受着对方滚烫的肉冠从敏感点上一下下蹭过去，一边淫荡极了地去恳求对方再重一点。

“Steve……哈……我想要……”Bucky断断续续表达着自己的渴望，厚厚的熊掌握不住阴茎，他只能在Steve的腹肌上蹭着，一边可怜极了地开口去求身上挺动腰身的男人。

“不许摸，”Steve色情地舔吻着Bucky的耳垂，舌尖探进敏感的耳洞里打转“我要把你操射。”

Bucky因为Steve一字一顿的话语轻轻颤抖了一下，他想逃开Steve在耳朵上作怪的舌头，但下身不断挺动的灼热肉棒让他分不出心思来。

“我想把精液射在你肚子里，一次又一次的，让你的肚子里面存着满满当当的精液，就像怀了小小熊一样。我会把你锁在房间里，每天操你，你的小洞见到我就会开始流水，一天都离不开我的大肉棒，这样你就是属于我一个人的小熊了。”

Steve顶着他那张严肃的，代表美国精神的脸，把这些色情的话语通通灌进他的小熊耳朵里，下身一刻也不停地对准Bucky的敏感点重操着，让他的小熊只顾着喘着气呻吟，揽着他的脖颈颤抖着射出来，全身都变得湿漉漉的。  
“呜……不要了……太多了……”Bucky摇着头抗拒，整个人都被操开了，小洞完全被操软了，穴肉随着高频率的抽插变得红肿敏感，轻微的腾动都能带来钻心而要命的快感，之前射进去的精液都被挤了出来，顺着动作打湿了Steve的小腹——Bucky的小屁股早就湿得一塌糊涂了。

Steve顺着Bucky的话停下来，那张红通通的，被情欲沾满的脸诚实地表露着自己的欲望，此刻正因为得不到满足而皱在一起。

Steve好笑地看着自己的小熊哼唧着把小屁股往自己身上蹭，一边呜呜咽咽地过来舔自己的颈窝。

“要不要？”把身上到处点火作乱的小熊扯下去，Steve一口叼住了颤动的小熊耳朵，含在嘴里吮吸——噢上帝，他真的好甜。  
“呜呜我要……耳朵不可以……放开耳朵……”Bucky挺着腰用小屁股去套弄Steve的阴茎，一边尝试摆脱耳朵尖上带电的要命快感。  
Steve在床上从来不是好说话的，他把Bucky的两条腿向上折起来，让那个不断收缩的小穴完全暴露在自己面前，肉棒在穴口蹭动了两下，然后又狠又准地撞到了最深处。  
Bucky一下子就不吱声了，无边的快感完全捏碎了他的理智，让他只能蜷缩起脚趾，尽力收缩后穴阻止那根肉棒过快的耸动，泪水顺着脸庞滑下来，又被Steve极尽挑逗地一一吻去。  
Steve显然很乐于见到小熊被肏得神志不清呜呜乱叫的样子，把布满情欲痕迹的身体稍微抱起来一点，Steve再一次把自己的肉棒送进了那个不断收缩的柔软小穴，凶狠地顶弄着。  
又操了几百下，Steve觉得一阵酥麻从尾椎骨传到大脑，意识到自己应该快要射了，在柔软穴道里的肉棒重操了两下便拔了出来。  
今天射得够多了，Steve一边给自己打手枪一边想着，再射一次小熊该不舒服了。  
这下欲求不满的小熊一下子就闹了起来，他噘着嘴，哼哼唧唧地向Steve索吻，而那个挺翘的，布满红痕的小屁股高高抬起，把Steve的阴茎再次吞了进去。  
“射进来……唔嗯……我要……”小软糖蹭在Steve耳边，断断续续地恳求他。  
Steve觉得头皮都开始发麻了，他极具危险性地继续操着，一边艰难地，凭着仅剩不多的理智开口“不能再射了，你会发烧的，让我拔出来。”  
这句话刚说完，小熊彻底闹开了，他胡乱地摆着腰配合Steve的抽插，小屁股夹得紧紧的，一边把红肿充血的乳头往Steve嘴边送“嗯……好深……不行……不准你……哈……射在外面……”  
小熊马上意识到这是自己今天第二次自讨苦吃了，Steve一口咬住他的乳粒吮吸着，下半身也一刻不停地往里撞，直撞得某只不知满足的小熊呜呜咽咽地乱哭着，被顶得一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“你自找的。”Steve在情欲中勉强捕捉到了小熊求饶的只言片语，于是他红着眼，恶狠狠地掐着小熊的腰，用那根粗壮的性器抵在小熊的敏感点上，然后射了出来。  
微凉的精液全数浇在红肿发烫的前列腺点上，小熊无助地哭泣着射了出来，感受到后穴过多的精液顺着他们俩结合的地方慢慢流出来，肚子鼓鼓胀胀的，像怀胎两个月一样装满着精液。  
我们的小熊抬起软绵绵的小熊掌，向身上施虐的男人索要一个亲吻，然后再次不怕死地用小屁股夹住了那根还没软下去的阴茎。  
“小熊软糖可是夏日限定哦。”Bucky露出了一个专属于小熊的，软绵绵，甜丝丝的笑容。


End file.
